Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo
by Ked
Summary: Por fin! Volvimos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, podrán los chicos encontrar a Rei? Qué hará Tala con respecto al hecho de que Kai está enamorado de Rei? KxR, KxT Cap. 2
1. Una noche en la lluvia

Bueno este es un fic que se nos ocurrio cuando... cuando... cuando hicimos algo jejeje, mentira ya ni recordamos como se nos ocurrio creo que definitivamente ya perdimos la razon n.nU que vergüenza.

y bueno que mas les tenemos que decir... a si ya lo recordamos:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, si fuera asi tengan por seguro que Takao no seria el personaje principal.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai asi que si no les gusta el genero no lo lean

**Aclaración:** Para que no les quepa ninguna duda, en este fic, Rei, Kai y Yuriy viven en un hotel, porque 1 lo de la mansión de Kai ya esta muy usada y 2 el señor D no los puede hospedar siempre vdd? ademas de que la casa de Kai la estan remodelando (que excusa mas vieja) y le dara un toque mas romantico al fic, en el fic aparecera Hiromi... creo que despues la mataremos bueno como sea u.u

Bueno este es nuestrosegundo y esperamos no último fic disfrutenlo y dejen review y espero que entiendan la parte de los dialogos al parecer no quieren salir los guiones

* * *

En una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio, un joven corría desesperado por las calles sin poderse quitar una tormentosa imagen de su mente. No paraba de correr, aun no lo podía creer... o mas bien no lo quería creer. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de confusiones y su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Aun así podía verlo claramente, aunque desde un principio el ya lo había sospechado las miradas, la confianza, el afecto mutuo que ambos se tenían, todo era tan obvio y aun así el creyó que tendría oportunidad... que tonto había sido, como pudo pensar en esa tontería. Sus amigos ya se lo habían dicho: "solo pierdes tu tiempo Rei, él nunca te va a amar porque ya hay alguien ocupando su corazón". Él sin embargo, no hizo caso de esa advertencia y ahora miren en que condición estaba... corriendo, con frío y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan mal, tan triste, tan vacío... y todo por creer en una tontería. 

**_+Flashback+_**

Se había decidido, por fin se lo diría, estaba tan feliz y tan emocionado, aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo ya que todavía no sabia como lo iba a tomar el ruso-japonés, el dueño de su corazón, su amado fénix(n/as: tambien el nuestro Rei:� �), aunque lo que mas le importaba ahora era que se lo iba a decir, le diría que lo amaba profundamente y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, Kai correspondería a sus sentimientos, desde cuándo se había sentido atraído por él... no lo recordaba, fue hace tanto... si, ya recordaba, fue en el campeonato mundial, cuando llegaron a Rusia y Kai se fue del equipo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba. Ya se encontraba a poca distancia de la habitacion de Kai, cuando llegó al frente de la puerta, estaba dispuesto a entrar pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco... algo se oía dentro de la recámara, una conversacion, aguzo el oido para escuchar mejor...

Kai no sabes cuanto te amo- Pronuncio una voz dentro de la habitacion, pero no era una chica, era la voz de un chico, mas especificamente de Tala.

Yuriy, yo...- Esa sin duda era la voz de Kai, pero algo habia hecho que el bicolor no pudiera conitnuar con sus palabras.

Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitacion y vio horrorizado como Kai era besado por Tala, lo peor de todo fue que no puso resistencia, aunque tampoco correspondio al beso, pero para él eso era mas que suficiente. Salio corriendo del hotel sin mirar atrás, le habían roto el corazon. La persona que mas amaba en este mundo queria a alguien mas... a ese ruso, pero claro era de suponerse, es decir, ellos habían sido amigos desde pequeños y era normal que sintieran afecto por el otro.

En lo que Rei se alejaba de la habitacion de Kai, iban pasando por ahí Takao, Max y Kyo (n/as: para los que no lo sepan Kyo es el nombre original de Kenny)que seguramente querían decirle a Kai que fuera con ellos a cenar o algo por el estilo, no les hizo caso, siguió corriendo a más no poder y al poco rato de haber salido empezó a llover. Sin embargo esto no le importaba, no le importaba si se enfermaba o si pescaba un resfriado, eso ya no era importante, ya nada era importante en su vida... ni siquiera Kai.

**_+ End Flashback +_**

Paró de correr, a había corrido mucho esa noche y estaba muy cansado. Empezó a pensar acerca de lo ocurrido. La verdad es que siempre pensó que Kai lo quería más que como un amigo, un compañero, y el pensaba lo mismo de Kai. Había algo que los unia los hacia estar en contacto. Pero eran puras patrañas él no era nada comparado con el ruso 'amigo' de Kai.

Creo que no soy mejor que Tala, por eso Kai lo quiere a él y no a mi- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negro azabache.(n/as: no! eso no es cierto Rei!)

De pronto sintió como la lluvia había cesado de repente... pero eso era imposible llovia demasiado fuerte como para que deje de llover asi nada mas. Hasta que escuchó una voz.

Sabes, no es bueno andarse comparando con las demas personas- Le dijo la voz

El chino lo miro, era su pequeño amigo estadounidense.

Max... no esperaba que me encontraras.

Los demas tambien te estan buscando... incluso Kai- Le dijo el pequeño rubio

El chino se sorprendio ante las ultimas palabras de su amigo. Él, Kai lo estaba buscando, tal vez si le importaba despues de todo, aunque tambien podria ser por compromiso con el equipo. Max al notar el silencio incómodo que se abía formado, decidió preguntarle a Rei donde iba a dormir ya que dudaba mucho que quisiera regresar al hotel

Oye Rei- Dijo para sacar al chino de su trance

¿Ah, qué sucede Max?

Nada, solo que queria saber en donde ibas a pasar la noche.

Ah pues...- Se quedó mudo¿cómo rayos se olvidó de algo tan importante?

Eh, no me dias que no habías pensado en eso- Dijo Max con un tic en el ojo.

Pues, la verdad es que no- Le respondio un poco apenado por su falta de atencion.

Jeje, bueno¿qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa?

Si, esta bien- La verdad es que queria un mejor 'escondite' pero era eso o quedarse en casa de Takao y que éste lo hechara todo a perder, sip era mejor quedarse con Max.

Mientras, emprendieron el camino a la casa del rubio, iban platicando acerca de tonterías, cosas sin sentido, hasta que cuando iban a mitad de camino Max le preguntó por qué había huído del hotel.(n/as: Tan lindo el pequeño rubiecito, o deberíamos decir tan curioso)

Rei.

Aja.

¿Por qué te fuiste asi del hotel?- Le preguntó esperando una respuesta inmediata.

Es que... Kai...- No podia terminar la oración, no estaba seguro de si decirle.

¿Kai hizo algo con Tala que te perturbara?- La pregunta sorprendio mucho al joven chino

S-si¿cómo lo supiste?

Lo supuse cuando entramos a la habitación de Kai para preguntarle si sabia qué te pasaba, ademas de que saliste corriendo practicamente del cuarto de Kai, es decir venías de esa dirección¿o me equivoco?(n/as: wow! es todo un Sherlock Holmes oo)

No, no te equivocas, me sorprendes Max, eres mas perceptivo de lo que pense.

Jeje, bueno cualquiera se daría cuenta si fija toda su atención a los movimientos de una persona.

Si, eso supongo.

Mira ya llegamos, ven pasa te daré un chocolate caliente y mi papa nos hara una rica cena¿te parece?

Si, esta bien.

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa del rubio, se sentaron comodamente en la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente mientras escuchaban como la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas de la casa (n/as: no les ecanta estar asi en las tardes o noches de mucha lluvia? nn) y hablaban y reian animosamente, estuvieron charlando de varias cosas que sucedieron en las ultimas semanas y de las consecutivas peleas entre Hiromi y Takao, hasta hablaron de la posibilidad de que ellos se gustaran pero despues de mucho pensarlo llegaron a la conlcusion de que eso era remotamente imposible, tambien hablaron de sus viejos equipos de beyblade los White Tigers y los All Stars (n/as: para que no quepa ninguna duda esto es despues del segundo campeonato mundial, es decir despues de la segunda temporada) de como los extrañaban y de como querian ver que tan fuertes se habian convertido en los ultimos meses. Luego de media hora el papa de Max los llamo para la cena, despues de que terminaron de comer siguieron hablando en el comedor hasta que pasaron dos horas y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron ir al parque para entrenar un poco y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los demas chicos alli y antes de que ellos pudieran ver a Max y Rei, el último se escondió detras de unos arbustos, no quería ver todavía a Kai, no creía poder soportarlo, esa mirada rojiza sobre la suya, no, no podia soportarlo. Los demás chicos vieron a Max y se acercaron a él para preguntarle si había encontrado algun rastro de Rei en la noche anterior.

Hola Maxie- Le dijo el moreno- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar Rei?

Ehh, no, no tengo la menor idea- Mintió como pudo, sin embargo, esta respuesta no convencio a cierto bicolor que estaba de por mas preocupado.

"Rei¿donde estas?"

"Kai, espero que algún día pueda volver a verte como solo un amigo, sin embargo, se que esto es imposible"

Entonces todavia no se sabe donde pueda estar Rei, mmm, esto es extraño- Dijo Kyo

Asi es- Le respondio el rubio, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, en especial cierto ruso bicolor, él sabía muy bien que Kai no era fácil de engañar, había que ser muy astuto para poder ocultarle algo al joven ruso-japones.

Bueno, no se ustedes pero tanta busqueda me dio hambre¿qué les parece si vamos a comer a ese nuevo restaurante?

Ay Takao¿como puedes pensar en comida cuando Rei está perdido?- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Hiromi

Bueno es que tengo mucha hambre- Le respondió el moreno sobándose el estómago

Bueno ya que, vamos al restaurante- Exclamo resignada la chica de pelo castaño

Fueron al restaurante y esto le dio tiempo a Rei de marcharse y de pensar en un escondite seguro, no podía volver a la casa de Max era muy probableque si de por casualidad ellos llegaran a pasar por ahi y le preguntaran a alguien si lo habia visto se veria descubierto y eso no podia pasar, al menos no por el momento. Mientras, en el restaurante, Takao arrasaba con toda la comida como si fuera una aspiradora y sus amigos lo miraban con una gran gota asombrados de que su amigo pudiera comer tanto, era como un agujero negro, todo entraba, mas no salía nunca... En poco tiempo lograron acaparar la atención de más de una persona en el restaurante y ya seestarían muy avergonzados de no ser porque ya estaban acostumbrados a la atención que su amigo moreno lograba atraer. Todos miraban a Takao como tratando de entender donde le cabía tanta comida, todos excepto un chico de ojos rubí y cabello bicolor, que solo estaba interesado en una cosa... Rei... ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara, y es que lo preocupaba tanto, no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa noche en el hotel, la noche en que Yuriy le confesó sus sentimientos...

**_+ Flashback +_**

Kai se dirgió a su habitación del hotel y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que alguien mas estaba dentro de ella, era su viejo amigo y ex-compañero de equipo Yuriy Ivanov, este tenía una curiosa expresión en su cara, una expresión que Kai no había visto antes, era como si él estuviera hechizado con los ojos de Kai, esa mirada inquisidora por parte del chico de ojos azul celeste incomodaba al bicolor, no le gustaba que lo miraran de ese modo, y se le hacía muy raro que Yuriy lo mirara de esa manera tan... como decirlo... penetrante, como si estuviera viendo el interior de su alma, Con todos estos pensamientos tan confusos decidió preguntarle al pelirrojo por qué se encontraba en su habitación.

Yuriy¿se podría saber por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó desafiante esperando una respuesta por parte del ojiazul.

Oye ni siquiera un 'Hola¿cómo estás?' vaya me ofendes Kai, parece que no te importo en lo mas mínimo- Le respondió a su vez el pelirrojo con un aire ofendido.

No estoy para juegos, dime de una vez por que rayos estás en mi habitación- Le dijo Kai, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes... en fin quieres saber por que estoy aqui ¿no?

Eso es mas que obvio ¿no lo crees?

Si bueno, como sea, verás la cosa es que... tú me gustas Kai- Le dijo cambaindo totalmente su xpresión al mencionar las últimas palabras de aquella frase que dejó pasmado al bicolor

¿Q-que fue lo qué dijiste?- Le dijo el bicolor esperando que sus oídos le estuvieran haciendo una jugarreta

Lo que escuhaste Kai, te amo

Pero esto no es posible, t-tu no puedes amarme

¿Por qué no Kai¿es acaso por que soy un cyborg sin sentimientos? sabes me duele que me digas eso, además ya no soy un cyborg, soy una persona normal, como tú, como cualquiera...

...- Bicolor no sabía que decir, estaba completamente impresionado por lo que le dijo su amigo, si es que aún podía llamársele así.

Kai no sabes cuanto te amo- Le dijo Yuriy aprovechando un poco mas la situación... (n/as: no se atrevería... o si?)

Yuriy, yo...- Sin embargo no pudo terminar con su oración, Yuriy le había plantado un beso en los labios causando que Kai abriera sus ojos, y aunque no correspondió al beso, tampoco se movió de ahí, era como si de repente su cuerpo dejara de obedecer sus órdenes.

Después de unos breves segundos, el beso se disolvió dejando ver la cara de felicidad de Yuriy y a cara de extrañeza de Kai, éste último apenas si estaba conciente de lo que había sucedido, Yuriy lo... lo había besado... Kai siempre supo que Yuriy lo quería, pero... no se imaginó hasta cuál extremo, él siempre vió a Yuriy como solo un amigo, bueno tal vez más, como un hermano, pero más de allí no pasaba. No se dio cuenta de cuando pero en un momento los chicos estaban en su habitación viéndolos con algo de extrañeza (n/as: no, no vieron el beso, jamas hariamos pasar a Kai por esa vergüenza) y después de unas cuantas miradas a Yuriy le preguntaron a Kai si quería ir con ellos a cenar al hotel.

Oye viejo¿no te gustaría ir a cnear con nosotros al hotel?- Le preguntó el moreno a Kai

Anda, di que sí Kai :3- Dijo, como siempre alegre, el rubio

Sí... en seguida voy, pero.. esperen un momento- Kai había notado que faltaba alguien- ¿Dónde está Rei?

Ehh... no lo sabemos, lo vimos salir corriendo de aqui cuando veníamos para acá- Le dijo Kyo, recordando como Rei había salido corriendo de la habitación de Kai.

¿Lo vieron salir corriendo de aquí?- Preguntó un tanto alarmado Kai, él amaba a Rei y verdaderamente no soportaría que el hubiera visto como Yuriy lo había besado- "Oh por Dios, espero que no haya visto nada, no me lo perdonaría nunca"

Bueno ya vendrá más tarde, seguro solo quiso estar solo un rato- Dijo Takao desesperado por bajara comer- Así que vamos a bajar y lo esperamos allÂ?les parece?

Si, está bien- Respondieron todos los presentes excepto Kai y Yuriy, quien había presenciado como los ojos de Kai brillaron de preocupación al notar que el neko no estaba, estaba celoso de Rei, él sabía que sentía un gran sentimiento hacia Kai y era más fuerte que la amistad, el neko estaba enamorado de Kai, SU Kai, definitivamente esto no se lo perdonaría.

Así que sin decir nada más fueron a comer al restaurante del hotel

**_+ End Flashback +_**

Mientras seguía pensando en estas cosas, Rei había llegado a un pequeño parque, ese sería su escondite por un tiempo...

"Kai..."

Continuará...

* * *

Holas! Esperamos que les haya gustado el cap nn y bueno ya saben cualquier duda escriban a kedms (guion bajo) 3 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, recuerden ponerlo sin los parentesis y sin espacios ahora los comentarios finales de las autoras: 

hola!

holitas!

pero si ya dijimos hola, no tienen que volverlo a decir...

Dani, decimos 'hola' por algo llamado **educacion**, verdad Estefi?

sip

mmm pero aun asi digo que es una perdida total de tiempo u.u

sip

oye Estefi de que lado estas?

digo que es una perdida de tiempo porque estamos gastando mucho espacio con esta discusion u.u

la loca tiene razon Kim... por una vez en su vida

sip... oye que insinuas!

bueno ya dejen de pelear como niñas de 5 años y vamos a lo importante

sip... que es lo importante?

uuU ay Estefi, Dani te esta pegando lo tonta

oye! bueno como sea lo importante es que digamos nuestra opinion del fic y yo voy primero

oye por que tu primero? si tu eres la loca nº 3, Kim deberia ir primero

se que soy la nº 3 pero como dicen 'los chiquitos primero!'

pero tu no eres chiquita... o si? tu que dices Estefi?

bueno ella realmente si es la chiquita porque tu eres la mayor cumples en febrero, yo cumplo en mayo y Dani cumple en julio, por lo tanto ella si es la mas chiquita, Kim

jaja! en tu carota! (susurro) que por cierto esta muy fea

que dijiste?

yo? nada 0:o)

bueno como sea u.u di tu opinion de una vez

ok mi opinion es... que se corto hasta ahi porque se me acabo la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo!

bueno, ahora voy yo! porque como dijo Dani los chiquitos primero y los grandes de ultimo!

hmp!

mira es Kai!... ah no solo es Kim

bueno ya Dani, mi opinion es... creo que quedo, bueno, quedo muy cortoahora si vas tu Kim

por fin! (suena la cancioncita insoportable del "Aleluya!") bueno mi opinion es... que es lo mas hermoso que he leido! (que modestia no?)

bueno listo calisto ya dijiste tu opinion estas feliz?

si Dani y muy feliz

y por que el 'muy'?

porque... miren quien esta aqui! es...

es...

es... un punto suspensivo!

(caida al estilo anime)

no, Dani

entonces? que es? dime Estefi!

no lo se, que o quien es Kim?

es... Kai!

no Kim, en serio que es?

te digo que Kai!

oye y por que Rei no esta aqui? ;;- Esa obviamente fue Estefi

porque sigue escondido en los arbustos recuerdas?

ahh si

oigan, uds, las tres raras

nos dijo raras?- Kim dice esto con una cara de indignacion

bueno eso somos uu

si, que quieres Kai?

que me saquen de aqui

y eso es por...

porque no me gusta estar con los fenomenos del zoologico

oye! nadie me dice fenomeno en mi presencia!- uy que valiente es Dani enfrentarse a Kai! o quiza solo es estupida

por que no?- Ese obviamente es Kai

porque mi presencia, presencia todo lo que me dicen! y se queda muy traumada! (hablandole a su presencia) ven presencia no tengas miedo no te va a hacer daño- OO

supongo que esta es la mas rara no?

sip

aja, es una de las mas raras...

ah... ahora con mas razon les exigo que me dejen ir!

que, jaja, le, jaja, dejemos, jajajaja, ir, jajajaja- se destornilla de risa en el suelo, Dani obviamente

ay no, lo malpenso, que alguien la mate!- esa es Kim siempre la quiere matar- Estefi deja de hacer de narradora y matala!

ay bueno ya voy, oye Kai como quieres que se muera?

no se ni me interesa

jajajajaajaajajajajajajaja

mmm ya se como hacer que se calme, oye Dani!

jajajaja -deteniesndose un momento-si?

si no te dejas de reir, tus pelis de horror sufriran las consecuencias

jajajajaja...- deja de reirse y se vuelve con cara de horror- no! lo que quieras pero deja mi pelis de horror en paz! o si no...

o si no que?

o si no quemare las hojas del prox cap! jajajaja

nooooooooo!- ahora se voltearon los papeles

bueno, veremos como continua esta masacre en el prox cap, Kai te importaria si les dices a nuestros queridos y bellos lectores que es lo que tienen que hacer? nn

si y mucho

se supone que tienes que decir 'para nada, linda Estefi'

estas bromeando verdad?

ehh... NO!

y que me haras si no hago lo que me ordenas?

pues... sufriras el mismo destino que Kim- Estefi mira hacia atras y le dice a Kai que haga lo mismo y se ve como Kim y Dani se pelean como si fueran animales roñosos

ehh... que es lo que tengo que hacer?

nn decirles a los lectores lo que deben hacer

esta bien, (dirigiendose a los lectores) estas lindas y hermosas escritoras

te falto decir inteligentes!

eh si como decia estas lindas, hermosas e inteligentes escritoras les piden de favor que dejen muchos reviews y que esperan subir el prox cap pronto, listo contenta?

sip nn

bien ahora si no te importa voy a ir a confesarme

y eso por que?

porque dije demasiadas mentiras por eso

De repente la pelea de Kim y Dani se detiene y ellas (las tres) se dirigen a Kai con fuego en los ojos-

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?- obviamente eso lo dijeron las tres

ehh saben? creo que me estan llamando asi que nos veremos pronto (espero que eso nunca suceda)

oye!

vuelve aqui!

cobarde!

bueno lo atraparemos la proxima vez, mientras tanto cuidense y nos veremos pronto en el proximo cap!

see ya!


	2. Buscándote

Hola a todos! Por fin! Nos dignamos a actualizar! Hagamos fiesta! Yupi!

Bueno, primero que nada a contestar los reviews que muy gustosamente recibimos de todas esas lindas personitas que se molestaron en leer esta cosa n.n

**Yan Zi Lang:** Bueno gracias por ser nuestra primer review! Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento y por cierto, tal vez linchemos a Hilary en el próximo capítulo mwehehehe (risas malvadas) muchas gracias y que disfrutes del cap!

**Suzuko Nekoi:** Hey! Pues te diremos que no estaba en nuestros planes dejarlo en suspenso, solo fue porque a la es…critora se le fundió el cerebro (Dani: . ya no puedo maas…) y claro que esos dos van a quedar juntos!

**Mhel:** Igualmente, gracias por sus hermosas palabras, nos animan a seguir adelante y he aquí la continuación, lamentamos mucho la espera.

**Ashayan Anik:** Holitas! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado este "fic" que esperamos sigas leyendo y si… nos dio mucha cosita con el pobrecito de Rei, como tú dijiste al menos Kai lo ama, y ahora es cuando Yuriy va a empezar a intervenir en su relación! Mwehehehehe.

**Hirumi:** Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí tienes la continuación, en este capítulo Rei sufrirá un poco menos… o… ¿quizás más?

**Zhena Hik:** Qué honor recibir un review de su parte! Sus fics nos encantan y esperamos que continúe leyendo el nuestro, y si este va a ser un poco más interesante, aunque no creemos que haya quedado tan bien. Muchas gracias y que disfrute del fic.

**Athena Oscura:** Holitas! Es bueno saber que hay cada vez más personas que les gusta nuestro fic n.n y te diremos que nunca nadie entiende nuestras conversaciones jejeje aquí tienes la continuación de este fic.

Y bueno a petición de Kim vamos a hacer una pequeña aclaración somos TRES personas en UNA sola cuenta, lo que sucede es que ya muchas personas creen que somos una sola persona… y eso se oye raro ú.ù

**Disclaimer:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, si fuera así tengan por seguro que Takao no sería el personaje principal.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shounen-ai por lo que si no les gusta el género, no lo lean.

* * *

En el bosque que se encontraba detrás de un pequeño parque estaba un joven de cabellos largos y de color negro azabache en un claro observando fijamente su reflejo en el agua, notando lo tristes que se veían sus ojos ámbar. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría escondido de los chicos, y sobre todo de Kai, ni mucho menos como explicaría su repentina desaparición, sólo sabía que todavía no estaba listo para volver con los chicos… no aún. 

"Seguramente los chicos están muy preocupados… me pregunto si… si él también lo estará… quizás si lo esté, aunque… no, no creo que se preocupe por esa razón si… después de todo el ya tiene a alguien más"- Pensó el joven mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas al recordar la escena del beso en el hotel.

Desde aquel momento había perdido toda esperanza de tener a Kai sólo para él, de que sólo él fuera el poseedor de aquella blanca piel, de aquellos apetitosos labios, el dueño de aquel ser que lo hechizaba con sus hermosos ojos rubí y que con tan sólo su presencia lo hacía sentir bien.

Pero ya no había ninguna oportunidad para él, simplemente no la había, Yuriy demostró ser mejor que él al probar antes los labios de Kai y confesarle sus sentimientos. Probó que era superior a él y que no era merecedor del chico de ojos rubí.

"No quisiera creer que Yuriy haya posado sus labios sobre los tuyos y robarte un beso, el primer beso, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera acercarme a ti… Kai, mi visión de ojos rojos, mi eterno amor, mi único amor… no quisiera pensar que le perteneces a otro… Kai, si al menos supieras lo que siento, mi alma estaría un poco más tranquila… Kai… te amo…"

/Mientras que en un lugar cercano…/

.- ¡REI¿DÓNDE ESTÁS¡REI!- Gritaba a todo pulmón un moreno con gorra intentando encontrar a su felino amigo.

.- Takao… jeje, tal vez no debas gritar tan fuerte o te quedarás afónico (n/as: como si eso fuera tan malo)- Dijo con una enorme gota el chico de lentes.

.- El jefe tiene razón, además no creo que tenga sentido seguir buscando por aquí ya que Rei ya habría escuchado los gritos de Takao y habría venido al instante- Dijo un calmado Max al resto del grupo.

.- Tienes razón Max, es imposible que nadie escuche los gritos de Takao, es como decir que los cerdos pueden volar- Dijo la castaña.

.- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó imitación barata de amiga incondicional? (n/as: creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso) ¬¬- Respondió ofendido el moreno.

.- ¡Cielos¡Esto es increíble¡Takao logró responder por sí solo un insulto¡Oh el cielo se va a caer!- Fue el comentario sarcástico por parte de la castaña.

.- ¿Quieres repetir eso a ver si esta vez sobrevives? ¬¬- Amenazó el moreno a la chica.

.- ¡Ay si! Porque tú eres TAN fuerte que podrías matarme- Se burló la chica.

.- Ya chicos, dejen de pelear, recuerden que estamos buscando a Rei, miren a Kai, por lo menos él no anda peleando y se preocupa más por su compañero -Dijo Kyo poniendo fin a la discusión y haciendo que un ligero rubor se asomara por las mejillas del bicolor, así que se dio media vuelta para que nadie lo notara.

Kyo había dicho expresamente "_su compañero"_ bueno, Rei no era realmente su _compañero_ en sí pero a él le gustaba pensar que era de esa forma, que Rei era SU compañero, sólo de él.

.- Kyo tiene razón no debemos pelear mientras buscamos a nuestro amigo- Respondió Hiromi parando de pelear con Takao.

.- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el jefe, excepto claro en lo de que siguiéramos el ejemplo de Kai, si fuera así todos seríamos un montón de amargados que no saben como divertirse, en cambio si todos fueran como yo…

.- Todos seríamos un montón de estúpidos con mucha suerte, exactamente como tú Takao- Interrumpió Kai al chico moreno dejándolo sumamente furioso y con unos alarmados Max y Kyo sujetándolo para que no se abalanzara contra el de cabello bicolor.

.- Jeje¿qué tal si mejor seguimos buscando a Rei?- Preguntó nervioso Kyo tratando de hacer olvidar a Takao lo que el otro chico había dicho de él.

.- De acuerdo, mmm ¿qué les parece si buscamos en el puente en el que solíamos descansar?- Propuso el moreno a los chicos.

.- Me parece buena idea, no hemos buscado por allá- Dijo el rubio.

.- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a buscar a Rei- Dicho esto último los chicos y Hiromi se encaminaron hacia aquél puente al que solían ir siempre, tal y vez y con un poco de suerte encontraran a Rei y más de una persona pudiera estar tranquila por esto, en especial cierto bicolor que tenía su mente en otra parte.

Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que sucedió esa noche en el hotel, se preguntaba si Rei habría visto el beso entre él y Yuriy… y hablando de Yuriy, qué coincidencia que justo ahora se lo encuentren en el lugar al cual se dirigían hace sólo unos minutos.

.- Buenas tardes chicos¡qué agradable sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí!- Saludó con falsa alegría el pelirrojo a los otros chicos.

.- Tala… hola, estamos buscando a Rei ¿podrías ayudarnos?- Preguntó ingenuamente el moreno al ojiazul.

.- ¿Qué ese gato todavía no ha regresado? Yo pensé que sí… pero los ayudaré en su búsqueda muy gustosamente "Y además de poder estar con Kai podré descubrir por qué le preocupa tanto ese gato inmundo"- Pensó el pelirrojo antes de acercarse a los chicos para volver a emprender el camino al puente.

/POV Kai/

Me pregunto dónde puedes estar Rei¿en dónde te metiste? Tengo tanto que decirte y tú vienes así de pronto y desapareces. Sabes, siempre te vi como más que un amigo y empecé a sentir algo muy especial por ti, al principio no sabía que era, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta y descubrí que era una sentimiento completamente nuevo para mi, un sentimiento llamado _amor_.

Sin embargo, recordé lo que nos enseñaron en la abadía, nos decían que sentimientos como el amor, el cariño, la compasión y la amistad eran cosas absurdas e innecesarias y por eso nos enseñaban que nosotros como los soldados perfectos no podíamos darnos el lujo de tener ese tipo de sentimientos y fue ahí cuando me pregunté ¿será realmente amor lo que siento por ti o sólo será una alucinación provocada por mi mente? No había encontrado la respuesta para esto hasta el día en que tuviste tu batalla con Bryan en el campeonato mundial y te dejó en ese estado tan deplorable, realmente me preocupé y sentí ganas de ir yo mismo con Bryan y hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

Ahora la preocupación vuelve a embargarme cuando desapareces sin dejar rastro y te busco como si mi vida dependiese de ello. A mi lado camina Yuriy, él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, sin embargo ya no sé que esperar de él después de lo sucedido en nuestro último encuentro, no sé si deba verlo como un amigo o… como otra cosa… todo esto es tan confuso… el que pensé que era mi mejor amigo me ama y la persona a la cual amo más que a nada en el mundo desapareció como por arte de magia… sinceramente ya no sé que más esperar de mi vida…

Por fin llegamos al puente mientras que nos dispersamos para buscar a Rei veo que Yuriy se me acerca y se detiene junto a mi para mirar hacia el horizonte y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Es una puesta de sol muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?- Me pregunta naturalmente al tiempo que yo lo miro confundido y después dirijo mi vista hacia el horizonte y me doy cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba atardeciendo… es increíble como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido y uno no se da cuenta de nada.

.- Es cierto… no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde- Respondo calladamente al tiempo en que observo el hermoso espectáculo de colores que el cielo ofrecía.

.- Kai, últimamente andas muy distraído, si sigues así muy pronto no vas a recordar ni tu propio cumpleaños- Me dice Yuriy a modo de reprimenda causando que sin yo poder evitarlo deje escapar una leve pero sincera sonrisa de mis labios.

Era inevitable, el pelirrojo siempre causaba ese tipo de efecto en mi, de una manera u otra no había una sola vez en la que estuviéramos juntos y no haya logrado sacarme una sonrisa, sólo él era capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez por eso era que me llevaba tan bien con él desde que era pequeño.

.- Sí, probablemente- Le respondo con una sonrisa, como cuando éramos tan sólo unos niños. Él parece alegrarse por mi reacción ante su comentario, inmediatamente recuerdo lo que sucedió en el hotel y decido preguntarle de una vez por todas que es lo que sucede aquí.

.- Oye Ivanov¿qué fue lo que sucedió la otra noche en el hotel?- Le pregunto directamente, quiero que me de una respuesta rápida y más vale que sea buena. Su rostro cambia de expresión rápidamente y pasa de ser uno alegre a uno serio y lleno de determinación.

.- Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro la otra noche… o tal vez sea que… no me crees ¿cierto?- Me pregunta con un genuino dolor en sus ojos, nunca he querido herirlo ni causarle ningún tipo de sufrimiento, y ahora, inconcientemente lo he lastimado, me siento terrible con tan sólo ver sus ojos me hace sentir culpable… tan culpable… pero ¿culpable de qué? Esa es la pregunta, estoy muy confundido, no sé qué responder ni como reaccionar a este tipo de situación.

/End POV Kai/

.- Yuriy, yo… estoy muy confundido, de verdad que sí, siento que todo esto sucede muy rápido, yo… no sé qué responder y todavía no me entra en la cabeza que tú, siendo mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, vengas y me digas que… que me amas, nunca, NUNCA nadie me había dicho expresamente las palabras 'te amo'- Esto último lo dijo con una tristeza reflejada claramente en sus hermosos rubíes, Yuriy notó esto y vio que él no era el único que había estado sufriendo, y realmente se le hacía tierna y graciosa a la vez, la escena de un Kai completamente nervioso y confundido, le daban ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que siempre iba a estar con él.

Sin perder más tiempo y sin que el bicolor pudiera reaccionar siquiera el chico pelirrojo tomó al otro de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él brindándole un beso en los labios, pero este no era como el que Yuriy una vez le hubiera dado en el hotel, este estaba cargado de una ternura y comprensión inigualable, a Kai le pareció que incluso… le gustó ese beso que le daba el pelirrojo en ese preciso instante.

Pero de repente Kai recordó la razón por la cual estaban ahí: su Neko y lentamente se fue separando del cuerpo del pelirrojo lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver sus rostros a una distancia 'prudente', sin embargo Yuriy seguía sujetando la cintura de Kai por lo que este último por 'seguridad' mantenía sus manos firmes en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Yuriy miraba confundido a Kai preguntándole con la mirada '¿por qué?' y este le miraba con lástima, confusión y nervios mezclados en su penetrante mirada carmesí.

.- Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, me gustaría poder corresponderte y quererte de la misma forma que tú a mí, pero… yo… verás, hay alguien que… -Tartamudeaba el bicolor desviando la mirada ante lo último y sonrojándose un poco.

.- No me digas, es ese gato inmundo ¿no es así?- Le preguntó enojado y haciendo énfasis en las palabras **gato** e **inmundo**, a lo cual Kai se molestó alejándose un poco más del joven Ivanov.

.- No le llames así… y sí… es él…- Le respondió Kai con voz apagada, no sabía por qué pero temía que el pelirrojo reaccionase de mala manera y quisiera lanzársele a golpes al primer desgraciado que se le pasara por enfrente. De pronto los temores de Kai se incrementaron cuando sintió como el chico pelirrojo temblaba de la rabia y acercaba el cuerpo de Kai al suyo envolviéndolo en un agresivo abrazo.

.- Yuriy, ya basta, por favor suéltame- Pedía Kai cerrando los ojos por la enorme fuerza que empleaba el ruso.

.- No voy a soltarte… no lo haré… ¡si lo hago te irás con ese maldito!- Le respondió abrazándole con aún más fuerza, si eso era posible.

.- Yuriy… por favor… no puedo respirar…- Susurró como pudo el chico bicolor, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante.

.- No te soltaré… no lo haré… no lo haré…- Repetía incesantemente el pelirrojo sin darse por enterado del estado de Kai.

.- Yuriy… Rei… ayúdame…- Pidió Kai antes de quedar inconciente en los brazos de Yuriy, cuando este se dio cuenta de su estado…

.- Kai… Kai… ¡KAI!-

Los chicos se voltearon alarmados por el grito del pelirrojo y vieron como Kai estaba desmayado en brazos de Tala. Max quien había presenciado como el bicolor y el pelirrojo tenían una pequeña discusión (en la cual no intervino porque pensó que ellos dos se las arreglarían solos) salió corriendo directamente hacia donde se encontraban Kai y Tala, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, en un arranque de furia le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Tala, al tiempo que el resto del grupo miraban impresionados al rubio.

.- ¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Tala¡Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a tu mejor amigo¡Qué acaso no veías que él ya no podía respirar?- Cuestionaba incesantemente el rubio al pelirrojo que todavía seguía confundido por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

.- Yo… yo… no pensé que él pudiera… pudiera…

.- ¡Exacto¡No pensaste! Pero como sea, eso no importa en estos momentos, ahora debemos llevar a Kai al hotel y esperar que la respiración no haya sido lo único que le quitaste- Dijo Max fríamente al tiempo que él y Takao levantaban a Kai del piso para llevárselo al hotel.

Unos ojos ambarinos habían observado con detalle todo lo que había sucedido, y cómo había deseado salir en ese mismo instante y darle su merecido a Tala, cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su Kai… se las pagaría ese maldito. En su mente podía recordar claramente las últimas palabras del bicolor… lo había llamado… a él… lo había llamado para que lo salvara de Tala…. En ese instante Rei sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y su tristeza se esfumaba para darle paso al coraje y la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Juró en ese instante que no permitiría que nada semejante le sucediera a Kai, porque él lo había escogido para protegerlo, a él, no a Tala, a él y sólo a él, se había olvidado completamente de lo sucedido en el hotel y ahora en su mente estaba centrada totalmente en Kai y lo que le hizo Tala, ese maldito pagaría por su pecado, por el pecado de haber lastimado a Kai, pero se ocuparía de eso después, ahora debía regresar al hotel y estar al lado del fénix que tanto amaba, debía brindarle todo su apoyo y protección.

Ya decidido salió de su escondite y se dirigió al hotel, cuando llegó al edificio subió directamente al piso donde se hospedaban él, Kai y Tala y entró en la que era la habitación de Kai. Al entrar se encontró con que el bicolor estaba siendo llevado a su cuarto por Max y Takao, mientras que Hiromi llamaba a un médico y Kyo trataba de tranquilizarse ante lo sucedido, por otra parte Tala trataba de hablar con Max intentando convencerlo de que lo dejara cargar a Kai ya que esa era su responsabilidad pero Max se negaba rotundamente ante esa proposición.

.- Por favor Max, déjame llevarlo, es mi culpa, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- Le suplicaba Ivanov al chico rubio.

.- No, no lo permitiré, quien sabe qué otras cosas podrías hacerle a Kai- Contestó el menor.

.- Pero…

.- Tala¿qué acaso no escuchaste? Max dijo que **no** te dejaría cargar a Kai, la razón: casi lo matas- Le dijo el pelinegro ante la sorpresa de todos por verlo ahí cuando se suponía estaba 'perdido'.

.- Gato, eres tú- Dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo, sin embargo Rei no se inmutó ante esto y le pasó de largo para ir directo con Kai y ayudar a llevarlo a su habitación mientras que Takao le exigía una respuesta acerca de su desaparición.

.- Takao, este no es el momento para ese tipo de cosas, Kai está muy grave, es mejor llevarlo a su habitación y esperar a que un médico lo revise, después prometo explicarte todo ¿de acuerdo?- Le respondió Rei en una clara señal de súplica, a lo que Takao accedió sin reproche alguno, a él también le preocupaba el estado del bicolor.

.- Chicos, el médico dice que viene en… ¡Rei¡Cuándo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó asombrada la castaña al ver a Rei de pie junto a Max y Takao.

.-Prometo explicarles a todos el por qué de mi ausencia en otro momento, así que ¿podemos centrarnos en Kai?-

.-"Rei, parece ser que ya superaste lo del hotel… no imaginé que esto sucedería tan pronto… pero… él dijo que Tala había tratado de asesinar a Kai… entonces… Rei ¿tú viste todo aquello? Debió haber sido un gran golpe para que te hayas repuesto de esa forma… me alegro mucho por ti amigo"- Pensaba el rubio mientras que entre él y Rei llevaban a Kai a su habitación.

El médico no tardó en llegar y dijo que Kai sólo había sufrido de un desmayo, que se repondría en menos de un día y que esto no lo afectaría físicamente, también les dijo que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir y que se despierte por sí solo.

.- Bien Rei, ahora sí ¿puedes explicarnos por qué desapareciste así como así?- Preguntó el moreno.

/Continuará…/

* * *

D: holas a todos! Por fin! despues de prácticamente un año! Mi cerebro se digna a inspirarse y hacer el segundo cap de esta cosa! 

K: por fin! Ya te estabamos tachando de floja e irresponsable

D: los haces parecer como si nunca lo hubieran hecho ¬¬

E: y es que nunca lo hemos hecho u.u

K y D: tienes razon, lo haciamos era contigo!

E: ¬¬ les voy a echar a la hiena (osease hilary) encima

K y D: nooooooooooo! Todo menos eso!

H: hey!

K: como sea, pero a mi me sigue pareciendo que quedo demasiado comico lo de yuriy y su 'abrazo de oso'

D: si, pero eso fue lo que me salio, ademas recuerda: el es un cyborg y kai se parece increíblemente a su peluchito de kai por lo que penso que el era el peluche y lo apretujo demasiado u.u y eso tambien lo pusieron en un fic de gravitation solo que Auki se detuvo a tiempo y no hizo que shuichi se desmayara XD

E: gran explicación, genio ¬¬ (notese el sarcasmo)

D: a ti que te importa, dejame en paz con mis explicaciones absurdas

K: estas dos nunca van a cambiar u.u pero bueno como dicen: hierba mala nunca muere

D: y mente imberbe nunca aprende, kim sabe de eso ella lo sufre o.o

K: ven aquí pedazo de animal!

D: hey! No me compares con el cer… ya sabes que de tyson!

K: de todas formas vuelve aquí!

E: Dios mio u.u quien dijo que las hermanas se llevaban bien? Pero bueno eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que tú, sí tú hermoso/a lector/a, nos dejes un review no importa que sean criticas, felicitaciones, golpes o lo que sea (excepto flames y virus), dejanos tu opinión acerca del fic

D: y de una vez les digo que me comprometo a que mi cerebro funcione y que dentro de dos o tres semanas tendran el proximo cap! Y tambien prometo que esto terminara antes o en navidad!

KED: nos leemos y dejen reviews!

See ya!

"_**El primer beso no es el que se da con los labios, sino el que se da con el corazón"**_


End file.
